MY GIRL IS NERD
by OH SE IN
Summary: ' Sehun, seorang yeoja NERD, yang menyukai Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan dan salah satu siswa terpopuler di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL'/ KAIHUN / KRISTAO / CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MY GIRL IS NERD

Cast : -OH SEHUN/-KIM JONGIN/ -HUANG ZITAO/ -WU YIFAN/ -BYUN BAEKHYUN/ -PARK CHANYEOL/ -XI LUHAN/ -DO KYUNGSOO

Pair : KAIHUN/KRISTAO/CHANBAEK

Warning : GENDERSWITCH/ DONT LIKE DONT READ / NO PLAGIAT

'_**Choi Sehun, seorang yeoja NERD, yang menyukai Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan dan salah satu siswa terpopuler di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL'**_

(CHAPTER 1)

Sinar matahari mengawali pagi dengan cerah, membuat embun-embun menetes secara teratur,disebuah kamar terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut berwarna caramel yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celah kamar bernuansa baby blue itu. Sesekali dia menggeliatkan badannya,tapi sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Sampai seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik meskipun usianya sudah 40 datang dan mendudukkan diri disamping yeoja cantik itu.

"Hunnie bangun, sudah jam 8, kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" Kata wanita yang diketahui sebagai eomma dari yeoja yang berusia 16 tahun itu.

"Enngghh, sebentar lagi eomma". Jawab yeoja cantik itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sang eomma.

"Tidak bisa. Cepat bangun, kalau tidak, tidak akan ada es krim kulkas. Bagaimana?"

Ancaman sang eomma sukses membuat yeoja bernama Sehun. Lebih tepatnya Choi SeHun itu terbangun dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Oh ya eomma jangan diapa-apakan es krim ku ya? Nanti kalau aku kepanasan gara-gara tidak ada es krim bagaimana?" Kata Sehun dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Araseo".

Sehun langsung masuk kekamar mandi, dan sang eomma hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putri tercinta nya yang cantik sekaligus manis itu.

Memang Sehun baru pindah ke Seoul lagi setelah 2 tahun menetap di Busan menemani neneknya. Tapi Sehun 2 minggu sekali akan ke Seoul menemui eomma dan appa nya.

Sehun menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang sudah terisi oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Pagi appa, pagi eomma" Ucap sehun sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi juga baby" Jawab appa dan eommanya

"Oh ya baby, cabang perusahaan kita di china sedang ada masalah disana. Jadi mungkin kita akan menetap disana untuk sementara waktu sampai perusahan itu kembali seperti semula" Ucap kepala keluarga Choi itu. Choi Siwon

"Jadi aku akan tinggal di Korea seorang diri? Kalian tega sekali pada putri mu ini" Ucap Sehun sambil cemberut menandakan kalau yeoja cantik itu sedang marah

"Bukan begitu sayang. Sebenarnya kami juga tidak tega meninggalkan kamu Sehunie, tapi pekerjaan menuntut kita untuk melakukan ini. Tapi kamu tidak akan sendirian dirumah, nanti akan ada yang menemani mu" Jelas Kyuhyun dengan panjang lebar

"Memang siapa yang akan menemaniku disini, apa aku kenal dengan nya? " Tanya Sehun lagi

"Kau kenal kok dengan nya, tunggu saja dia akan segera menuju kesini kok" Jawab Kyuhyun

Tidak berapa lama suara bel depan rumahnya berbunyi membuat eomma nya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang Tao-er" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh tinggi yeoja dengan rambut hitam kelam itu. Yeoja dengan tubuh semampai itu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum saat pelukan itu dilepas. Lalu tangannya ditarik menuju ruang makan yang disana masih ada Sehun dan appa nya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar derap kaki dan mata sipitnya langsung membulat melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh semampai yang digandeng oleh eommanya dengan membawa koper besar berwarna merah

"TAO-ER" Teriak Sehun dan langsung menubruk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ses ..sesak Sehuna" Gadis berusia lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sehun itu menjawab dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Hehe.. mian, kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku kalau kau akan datang hah?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk sahabat nya, namun kali ini tidak terlalu erat.

"Kejutan" Ucap Tao dan tersenyum

"Ya sudah appa dan eomma berangkat dulu. Kalian baik-baik dirumah, nanti satu bulan sekali appa dan eomma akan menjenguk kalian" Ucap Siwon,Lalu mencium kening kedua yeoja cantik itu. Disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun dan Tao, tapi ditambah dengan mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sehun dan Tao. Karna mereka sudah menganggap Tao bagian dari mereka

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi dengan membawa koper besar menuju mobilnya. Sehun dan Tao mengikuti sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangan keduanya.

"Oh ya Tao kau akan satu sekolah kan dengan ku?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya donk" Jawab Tao. Mereka masuk rumah, tak lupa menutup pintunya. Lalu Sehun membantu Tao membereskan barang-barang yang di bawa oleh Tao yang akan dipindahkan ke lemari Tao. Kamar Tao terletak di samping kamar Sehun.

XOXO HIGH SCHOOL. Sekolah terelit yang terletak dipusat Kota Seoul. Dua orang yeoja cantik berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya satu yeoja cantik dan satu yeoja dengan kacamata pantat botol, sama sekali tidak menunjukan sisi cantiknya. Ya mereka Sehun dan Tao. Sehun dan Tao masuk pada semester satu yang sudah berjalan kuarng lebih dua bulan.

Tao berjalan dengan wajah ditekuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih imut dan menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan yeoja disampingnya yang terus menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tao-er jangan pasang wajah cemberut itu, atau kau ingin aku cubit pipimu yang menggemaskan itu di sini?" Tanya Sehun. Bukannya mengganti exspresi wajahnya, Tao malah membuat pipi nya menggembung layaknya ikan koi. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Issh, Sehuna, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini hm?" Tanya Tao yang masih betah dengan memasang wajah menggemaskan -menurut author- #abaikan.

Sehun hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. Tao hanya menghela nafas. Padahal mereka sudah kenal dan menjadi sahabat sejak mereka berumur 2 tahun. Tapi Tao sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apapun yang dilakukan Sehun. Sahabatnya itu memang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke ruang kepala sekolah". Sehun menarik tangan Tao yang sebelumnya tangannya berkacak pinggang.

Flashback

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai rok panjang sampai menutupi mata kakinya. Dan baju seragam yang panjang juga kacamata tebal yang menutupi mata indahnya, dan tidak lupa rambutnya di kepang.

Lalu Sehun masuk kekamar Tao. Saat menengok ke arah pintu, mata Tao membulat lalu berjalan melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Se..se..sehuni, apa yang terjadi pada mu. Kau tidak bercanda kan kalau mau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Tao dengan gagap

"Ayo berangkat" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Sehun malah tersenyum dan menarik tangan Tao keluar rumah dan menuju mobil, lalu mendorong Tao ke tempat pengemudi, lalu Sehun duduk disampingnya"

Flashback end

Diruang sebuah kelas, tepatnya di kelas XB, tampak seorang guru mengajar, membuat suasana dalam kelas itu sunyi. Hampir semua murid-murid memperhatikan guru yang mengajar itu. Meskipun mereka tidak tau sama sekali dengan pelajaran Sejarah itu. Tapi mereka memilih aman dari pada disuruh membersihkan toilet selama 3 hari penuh. Tapi dua orang namja atau lebih tepatnya satu namja sedang berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Eh, Kkamjong, katanya nanti ada dua anak baru yang masuk ke kelas ini" Bisik namja bernama Park Chanyeol pada namja berkulit tan exotis disebelahnya. Kim Jongin

Jongin hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas

"Katanya yang satu cantik dengan tubuh sexy, dan yang satu dengan kacamata pantat botol. Bagaimana kalau kita beri- sambutan anak baru- pada mereka?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan senyum mesum ditambah jahil

"Aku sedang malas. Kau ajak aja Baekhyun untuk mengerjai mereka". Jawab Jongin dengan menidurkan kepalanya menghadap tembok di sampingnya. Chanyeol berdecak sebal melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tak pernah peduli dengan apapun itu. Kemudian menghadap kedepan mendengarkan sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan sejarah Korea, meskipun begitu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperhatikan guru itu melainkan memikirkan ide untuk mengerjai dua anak baru.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi Saem, ini ada dua anak baru yang akan masuk kekelas ini". Lalu muncul dua yeoja berseragam sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Guru yang mengantar Sehun dan Tao pun keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Tao didalam kelas XB.

Guru yang mengajar sejarah itu berhenti, dan menyuruh Sehun dan Tao memperkenalkan diri.

"Anyeonghasimnika. Choi Sehun imnida, aku pindahan dari Busan" Ucap Sehun dengan penuh senyuman sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Anyeonghaseyo Huang Zitao imnida, aku pindahan dari China" Ucap Tao.

"Silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong di sana" Lalu mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan guru mereka.

"Ishh, kenapa yang masuk sini seorang yeoja culun sih, kalau Tao nya aja sih gak masalah" Tao mengepalkan tangannya ketika telinganya mendengar bisikan-bisikan yeoja yang membicarakan Sehun.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" Guru itu mulai melanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda.

"Jongin, benarkan yang aku bilang tadi, Tao cantik dan sexy kan?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghadap ke Jongin. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Diam-diam Jongin melirik Sehun yang berada disamping Tao. Entah kenapa pemuda tampan itu merasa kalau penampilan Sehun yang seperti itu akan ada kejutan yang bisa membuat orang menarik kata-kata nya terhadap Sehun. Lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

Istirahat telah tiba waktu yang ditunggu penghuni XOXO High School. Kelas XB terlihat sangat berisik, lebih tepatnya di bangku Sehun dan Tao.

"Ayolah Tao kita pergi kekantin bersama" Ajak namja yang ada di dedepan Tao. Sedangkan Sehun menyibukkan diri membaca buku.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku akan makan dengan Sehun saja. Kami permisi, Ayo Sehuna".

Tao menarik tangan Sehun dari sana, dan berjalan menuju kantin. Merka duduk dibarisan paling belakang ,karna tempat yang masih kosong tinggal disana dan paling pojok.

"Kau tunggu di sebentar Hunnie aku akan mengantri makanan dulu" Sehun hanya membalas dengan kata 'Hm' setelah itu Tao pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang meneruskan membacanya kembali.

"Eh yeoja aneh, sebaiknya kau menjauhi Tao, kalau tidak ingin Tao mendapat masalah dalam berteman" Ucap seorang yeoja pada Sehun. Merasa ada yang berbicara padanya, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Belum sampai Sehun menjawab perkataan yeoja itu Tao datang dan menatap tajam dua yeoja yang yang menghina Sehun.

"Pergi kalian, atau minuman ini akan membasahi kalian" Ucap Tao dengan nada dingin, Dua yeoja itu memandangnya dengan takut lalu membalikkan badannya, belum dua langkah mereka berjalan, Tao memanggilnya kembali

"Dan jangan pernah kalian mengganggu sahabat ku. Ingat itu" Lanjut Tao dengan menekan kan kata yang diucapkanya. Dua yeoja itu langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Tao mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan iris hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan ucapannya tadi?" Tanya Tao, Sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang marah padanya

"Untuk apa? Semua yang dikatakannya benar koq, sebaiknya kalau di sekolah kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Tao-er. Nanti kau tidak akan dapat teman" Ucap Sehun sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Tao yang sekarang sedang menatap dingin kearahnya

"Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu, Aku akan langsung pulang ke China" Ucap Tao. Ancaman Tao membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar

"Sudahlah, lupakan pembicaraan kita. Ayo kita makan sebelum ingin" Tao menyodorkan satu porsi makanan dan minuman.

"Mianhe, Tao-ya" Ucap Sehun, lalu menatap sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya, membuatnya membalas dengan senyum Tao.

Diruang keluarga dua orang yeoja duduk di sofa depan tv. Satu yeoja dengan pakaian atas tanktop dan hotpen yang membuat tubuh langsing putihnya sangat menonjol, dan yang satu dengan baju longgar dan hotpen yang membuat kaki jenjangnya terekpos.

Mungkin jika ada yang melihat dua yeoja itu, pasti akan mimisan ditempat.

"Eh, Tao tadi kau melihat teman sekelas kita yang berkulit tan, bangku samping kita" Ucap Sehun dengan semangat.

"Yang tidur disamping namja bermata bulat dengan senyum mesumnya itu?" Jawab Tao sambil sesekali memakan es krim dan cemilan didepannya.

"Hm, dia tampan ya?" Ucap Sehun lagi, dia membayangkan wajah tampan Jongin sedang tersenyum padanya

"Kau menyukainya? Kalau kau menyukainya rubahlah penampilanmu jika ingin dia menyukaimu juga, sepertinya dia lebih suka dengan yeoja sexy" Rupanya sahabatnya itu belum rela kalau Sehun berpenampilan yeoja culun di sekolah dan memanas-manasi Sehun agar berubah yang lebih normal lagi.

"Tao, aku itu ingin diterima apa adanya bukan ada apanya?" Jawab Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Issh, tapi gak begitu juga Hunnie, masak dengan penampilan culun seperti itu" Jawab Tao dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku juga akan merubah nya lagi, kalau aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku ingin kan". Sesekali Sehun memakan cemilan Tao, membuat Tao menyembunyikan makannya di punggungnya. Sehun yang tidak terima, langsung menggelitiki pinggang pun tertawa bersama-sama.

Tbc

Ada yang mau untuk dilanjut? Kalau ada silahkan komentar dikotak review. Kalau gak ada ya udah, chapi ini sampai disini aja, tapi aku berharap yang baca tulisan aku ini, bersedia untuk mengisi tentang apapun di kotak review yang sudah tersedia.

REVIEW JUSEYO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MY GIRL IS NERD

Cast : -OH SEHUN/-KIM JONGIN/ -HUANG ZITAO/ -WU YIFAN/ -BYUN BAEKHYUN/ -PARK CHANYEOL/ -XI LUHAN/ -DO KYUNGSOO

Pair : KAIHUN/KRISTAO/CHANBAEK

Warning : GENDERSWITCH/ DONT LIKE DONT READ / NO PLAGIAT

' _**Sehun, seorang yeoja NERD, yang menyukai Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan dan salah satu siswa terpopuler di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL'**_

Maaf untuk chapi yang sebelumnya, ternyata saat itu SeIn salah mempublish chapi yang belum SeIn edit. Dan mohon maklum, untuk semua typo-typo yang bertebaran, karna SeIn author baru di sini.

Dan juga sebenarnya Sehun dan Tao itu kelas XI B berumur 16th, yang masuk saat pelajaran semester 1 sudah berjalan dua bulan di XOXO High School.

Untuk chapi ini dan seterusnya udah nyerempet ke M, jadi untuk yang dibawah 18th yang masih polos lebih baik di scan aja, bacanya sampai ditengah aja ne tapi tetep harus review ne #padahalumurSeIn17th tapi kalau masih ingin melanjutkan ya gak apa-apa koq

Jika chapi ini masih banyak typo lagi dimaklumi aja ne, sebenarnya SeIn juga sudah berusaha untuk tidak membuat typo, tapi emang dasarnya SeIn kurang teliti lagi membacanya. Ya udah sampai disini aja ocehan tak jelas dari SeIn, selamat membacaaaaaa.

MY GIRL IS NERD

Baru beberapa hari Sehun dan Tao menjadi murid di XOXO High School, tapi Tao sudah sangat populer karna wajah cantik dan tubuh yang seperti model. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun, yang selalu dapat bully an dari beberapa temannya saat tidak ada Tao disampingnya.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa benci ataupun sekedar untuk membalas perlakuan mereka, yang dilakukan Sehun hanya diam, lalu menghela nafas dengan pembully an yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Seperti saat ini Sehun sedang dikunci dikamar mandi saat dia sedang cuci tangan.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sebentar menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Karena Sehun merasa jika dia berteriak meminta tolong pun tidak akan ada yang peduli dengannya. Kecuali saat Tao datang dengan tak sengaja, untuk sekedar mencuci tangan. Tapi dia berharap bukan Tao yang menolongnya hari ini, pasti Tao akan marah dan mendesaknya untuk mengatakan siapa yang menguncinya disana. Sedangkan diluar terdengar dua yeoja tertawa terbahak-bahak

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, Sehun lalu berdiri dan menggedor-gedorkan pintu itu kamar mandi berusaha untuk membuat orang itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ceklek

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik bermata rusa yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?. Keluarlah" Ucap yeoja itu sambil mengesampingkan badannya agar Sehun mendapat jalan untuk keluar.

"Khamsahamnida sunbae" Ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk.

"Panggil saja aku Luhan, kau murid baru itu ya?" Belum sempat melangkah, dia menoleh kan kepalanya menghadap yeoja yang memperkenalkan dirinya Luhan itu. Lalu tersenyum dan menjawab

"Iya Luhan sunbae, Aku Sehun. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membantu saya" Ucap Sehun, dan membungkuk untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Jangan terlalu formal pada ku, panggil saja Luhan eonnie, kita bisa berteman kan?" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Jeongmal? Arraseo Luhan eonnie" Jawab Sehun dengan senyum bahagia karna dia tidak menyangka bisa mempunyai teman saat dirinya berpenampilan nerd seperti itu.

"Ne, ayo kita keluar" Jawab Luhan, lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju pintu keluar. Saat mereka berjalan ada yang menatap kagum Luhan, dan ada yang menatap Sehun dengan sinis.

"Hay chagi" Ucap seorang namja yang berdiri di depan mereka. Membuat jantung Sehun berdetak meskipun namja dengan kulit tan itu tidak menatapnya tapi jantung Sehun sudah berdetak berkali-kali lipat. Lalu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat namja yang tengah ia sukai mengecup pipi Luhan. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat yang lebih menyakiti hatinya

"Ada apa Jongin-ah?" Tanya Luhan sambil berusaha menahan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi mulusnya

" Aku hanya terlalu merindukan mu. Ayo kita makan" Ucap Jongin dan menarik tangan Luhan lembut, membuat tautan tangan Luhan dan Sehun terlepas

"Tunggu sebentar Jongin. Sehun aku pergi dulu ne?" Ucap Luhan yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya

"Ternyata Luhan eonnie itu kekasihnya Jongin. Huh, kenapa aku tak sadar kalau Jongin punya kekasih" Tatapan Sehun menjadi sendu karena namja yang disukainya itu sudah punya kekasih dan kekasihnya adalah orang yang merangkap sebagai teman barunya.

"Sehuna, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencari mu kemana-mana tau, apa kau di kunci dikamar mandi lagi? Siapa lagi yang melakukannya awas saja kalau aku tau, akan kubalas dengan yang lebih dari yang mereka perbuat padamu" Ucap Tao yang tiba-tiba datang di depannya, dia tidak terima jika sahabatnya yang cantik dan manis itu di bully, hanya karena Sehun menyamar nerd.

Jika mereka tau bagaimana Sehun saat berada di rumah pasti mereka akan membulat dan membatu di tempat, apalagi Sehun anak seorang Direktur utama Choi Corp , bisa dipastikan mereka langsung memohon agar bisa dimaafkan oleh Sehun, karena Choi Corp adalah perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang perekonomian dan merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia.

"Oh ya hunnie, tadi saat aku berada di ruang OSIS, disana ada ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan, masak dia bilang dengan frontalnya mengatakan tubuh ku sexy dan berisi. Itu sama aja melecehkan ku. Apalagi dia menyentuh bagian tubuh ku, aishh namja itu benar-benar" Ucap Tao panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi saat dia dipanggil diruang OSIS.

"Jeongmal? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sehun tau, Tao itu tidak suka kalau tubuhnya disentuh namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Pasti kau sudah tau, dengan kekuatan wushu ku ini, kaki dan tangannya tidak akan bisa sembuh untuk beberapa hari ini". Ucap Tao dengan bangga

"Haha, pasti wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan menahan sakit". Mereka pun menuju kelas sambil tertawa.

MY GIRL IS NERD

Pagi pun datang, Menyambut Minggu pagi ini dengan udara sejuk, Sehun menggeliat dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengerjapkan mata sipitnya menyesuaikan dari sinar matahari. Sehun turun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah, kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga yang menyambungkan dengan kamarnya dan ruang keluarga, lalu menuju dapur dan melihat Tao sedang mengambil air putih.

"Pagi Tao" Ucap Sehun saat sudah berada disamping Tao.

"Pagi juga Hunnie-ah" Jawab Tao. Sehun berjalan mengambil air putih dari botol yang sudah ada di samping Tao.

"Ayo kita lari pagi, sepertinya pagi ini udaranya sangat segar, " Ajak Tao.

"Arraseo, kau akan memakai baju itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan pakaian Tao. Tao melihat kearah dirinya sendiri, kaos biru setengah lengan juga celana 5centi diatas lutut.

"Hm" Jawaban singkat dari Tao membuat Sehun mengangangkat bahu. Kemudian Sehun kembali kekamarnya untuk berganti baju. Sedangkan Tao mengambil handuk kecil dan diletakkan ke lehernya. Tao duduk di sofa membenarkan tali sepatu yang ia pakai sambil menunggu Sehun turun.

"Ayo berangkat Tao" Sehun langsung mengampiri Tao. Sepatu yang sama seperti yang dipakai Tao, kaos lengan pendek, celana panjang, rambut dikucir kuda yang membuat tengkuk putih itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Mereka keluar dan menutup pintu, karna memang pembantu yang bekerja di rumah besar yang bisa disebut mansion itu izin untuk tiga hari kedepan, jadi Sehun dan Tao hanya mengundang cleaning servis tiap siang agar membersihkan rumah besarnya itu.

Sehun dan Tao berlari kecil mengelilingi kompleks lalu ketaman, sambil bercanda. Karna tak memperhatikan jalan Tao terjatuh karna bertabrakan dengan seorang namja yang sangat tinggi bagi Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung membantu sahabatnya berdiri.

"Gwaechana?" Tanya namja itu

"Gwaechana. Maaf tadi aku tidak berhati-hati" Jawab Tao sambil membungkuk, belum sempat melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Hay Baby Panda". Ucapan namja itu membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa namja itu. Sontak matanya membulat

"SUNBAE?" Teriak Tao. Dia kaget melihat namja yang kemarin menyentuh bagian tubuhnya ada di depannya.

"Ssstt jangan berteriak, kau seperti sedang kuperkosa saja" Ucap namja itu dengan tenang seakan perkataan seperti itu sudah biasa

"Apa kau bilang, sepertinya bukan hanya kaki dan tangan mu yang harus diberi pelajaran, tapi mulut frontal mu itu juga harus mendapatkannya" Ucap Tao dengan nada kesal. Dia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju bibir tipis namja tampan itu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya setelah mendengar namja itu berkata

"Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memberikan ku morning kiss disini" Ucap Kris, nama namja tinggi itu

"Eh, sepertinya aku mengenalmu?" Ucap Kris lagi sambil menatap lekat Sehun. Lalu menjentikkan jarinya

"Bukankah kau si Nerd yang selalu dengan Tao?" Lanjut Kris sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun. Sehun membeku ditempat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Apa rahasia ku akan terbongkar hari ini?' pikir Sehun. Tao yang melihat sahabatnya hanya diam menunduk, langsung menarik Sehun, dan meninggal kan Kris yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

"Ternyata, kalau tidak berada di area sekolah, dia sangat cantik. Aku bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk mendapatkan Tao" Kris menyeringai mesum dan melanjutkan lari paginya.

.

.

Disisi lain

Sehun sibuk menggerutu tak jelas.

"Sudahlah Sehuna, aku malah bersyukur karna penampilan nerd mu terbongkar dan mulai besok kau harus berpenampilan normal ne?" Ucap Tao dengan bahagia

"Tidak akan Tao-er. Sampai aku belum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan"

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau nanti akan mengetahuinya" Ucap Sehun membuat Tao semakin penasaran

MY GIRL IS NERD

Saat pelajaran Matematika Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, padahal Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling disukainya. Matanya terus menatap namja tampan yang menutup telinganya dengan headset dan menidurkan kepalanya, sesekali mengetukkan jari ke meja dengan bibir sexy yang menirukan lagu yang dia putar.

"Sehun-ssi maju kedepan dan tulis jawaban mu" Sehun tersentak dan maju kedepan. Dia menulis jawaban yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepalanya. Guru perempuan berkacamata itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Sehun kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kim Jongin, sekarang giliran mu" Chanyeol yang berada disamping Jongin, meninju lengan pemuda tan itu, membuatnya melepas headset, menoleh dan mendecak sebal pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menunjuk kedepan dengan dagunya.

Jongin maju kedepan, tapi tidak menuju papan tulis melainkan duduk di kursi guru.

"Ada apa saem?" Tanya Jongin

"Kerjakan nomer 23"

"Aku tak bisa saem" Jongin melangkah kembali kebangkunya

"Sehun-ssi, kau bisa memberi les privat untuk Jongin?" Tanya Jung seonsaengnim. Sehun yang merasa dipanggil membulatkan matanya

"A-a-pa? Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak karna bisa saja jantungnya akan loncat jika berhadapan namja tampan itu

"Aku tak mau saem" Jawab Jongin dengan nada dingin

"Jika kau tidak mau, saya akan memberi mu nilai yang sangat minim. Bagaimana?" Ancaman guru tidak membuat Jongin takut, Jongin malah berdiri lalu mendecak dan melangkah pergi.

Jongin melangkah menuju atap, disana dia bisa menghirup udara segar yang berhembus, membuat Jongin menutup mata, helaian rambut Jongin melayang-layang diudara membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Jonginnie" Ucap seseorang dibelakangnya. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut coklat tergerai. Yeoja itu melangkah mendekati Jongin dan memeluk pinggang kokoh Jongin

"Chagi, kenapa kau ada disini?" Jawab Jongin sambil memegang tangan yeoja itu, membuat pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Aku tadi melihat mu saat sedang keluar kelas, aku mengikuti mu" Jawab yeoja yang ternyata Luhan

"Lulu" Ucap Jongin sambil membalikkan badan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan, Luhan memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya, lalu membuka mulutnya. Dimulai dengan ciuman lembut, Semakin lama mereka semakin agresif. Jongin memagut bibir bawah Luhan. Mereka berciuman sampai Luhan memukul kecil dada Jongin, dan Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Ahh" Jongin mengempaskan tubuh langsing Luhan ketembok, dan mengurungnya dengan mengihimpitkan badannya ke Luhan, sehingga dada mereka bersentuhan, dan Jongin mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher mulus Luhan

"Ennggh, Jongin jangan di situ" Ucap Luhan setengah mendesah. Jongin hanya mengecup tidak meninggalkan tanda dan membuka dua kancing atas Luhan hingga memperlihatkan setengah payudara yeoja cantik itu. Luhan mendesah saat Jongin memberi tanda diatas payudaranya. Tangan kiri Jongin tidak tinggal diam,yangan itu merayap ke dada sebelah Luhan

"Jongiiinnhhh" Luhan mendesah dan menekan wajah Jongin didadanya. Mereka tidak menyadari seorang yeoja bermata bulat menatapnya dengan penuh luka

"Jongin" Ucap yeoja itu lirih. Dia melihat semua apa yang Jongin dan Luhan lakukan saat Luhan datang, sebenarnya dia juga melihat Jongin yang keluar kelas saat ia disuruh mengambil buku diruang guru, dia juga mengikuti mantan kekasihnya yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Yeoja bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo itu membalikkan badan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang entah apa yang mereka akan lakukan. Ditengah perjalanan dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mencarinya

"Kyung kau darimana? Aku mencari mu tau" Ucap yeoja dengan mata sipit berhias eyeliner, membuat matanya semakin indah. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengelap air matanya dengan kasar

"Hey ada apa? Kau menangis? Apa karna Jongin lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan berturut-turut

"Sudahlah, lupakan dia, kau tau sekarang si yeoja nerd itu sedang dikamar mandi. Bagaimana kalau kita kunci dia lagi?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada bahagia seperti biasa. Baekhyun memang hobi jika mengerjai temannya

"Boleh juga, Ayo" Mereka berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengerjai seseorang membuat hati Kyungsoo lebih bahagia sama seperti Baekhyun

.

.

Mereka sampai kekamar mandi, di salah satu bilik mereka mendengar suara air mengalir, membuat mereka menyeringai. Dan secara perlahan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekati pintu, matanya melihat yeoja berbadan ramping membelakanginya membuat mereka tersenyum lebar dan memegang gagang pintu itu, lalu menutupnya perlahan. Belum sampai iapintu itu terkunci, sebuah suara mengaget kan mereka

"Kalian mau mengunci sahabat ku lagi? Lebih baik kalian urungkan niat kalian, atau yang terkunci di dalam bukan Sehun melainkan kalian? Hm" Ucap Tao engan nada tenang tapi menusuk

Merasa mendengar suara Tao sehun mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu yang ada ditoilet

Dia kaget melihat sahabatnya sedang beradu mulut dengan dengan dua yeoja yang lebih pendek dari Tao.

"Ada apa Tao ?" Ucap Sehun membuat ketiga yeoja itu menoleh dan menatap ke arah Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman mu ?" Tantang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah takut dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan murid baru

"Oh, jadi kau menantang ku?" Mata Tao mulai menajam melihat Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah dia juga menajamkan matanya membalas tatapan Tao

"Ayo kita pergi Tao. Bukankah kau ingin menemaniku bertemu Jung Seonsaengnim?" Sehun berusaha menghetikan dua yeoja yang saling menatap tajam

"Baiklah Hunnie. Dan kalian awas saja kalau masih berani mengerjai Sehun lagi" Ancaman Tao sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Menyebalkan. Anak baru itu benar-benar mengganggu kita Kyung" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal

"Ne, tapi tenang saja Baek, kita masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengerjainya" Jawab Kyungsoo. Membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum

.

.

.

"Saem, bisa tidak bukan aku yang mengajarnya. Sepertinya Jongin tidak menyukai ku" Ucap Sehun dengan hati-hati, takut kalau membuat salah satu guru terkiler itu marah padanya

"Tenang saja Sehun-ssi, kau pasti bisa. Dan Jongin akan menerimanya. Percayalah" Guru itu meyakinkan Sehun agar mau jadi guru privat Sehun

"Baiklah. Kami permisi saem" Ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk, dan menarik pergelangan tangan Tao

"Baigamana ini Tao? Aku takut kalau Jongin tidak bisa menerima ku, bagaimana kalau dia membenci ku" Ucap Sehun dengan risau.

"Kau jalani saja ne, mungkin aku bisa ikut dengan mu nanti" Jawab Tao

Sehun benar-benar takut. Jongin saja tidak mau menatapnya meskipun ia berada dekat dengannya. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Jongin bisa menerimanya jadi guru privatnya

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

Sehun dan Tao berjalan menuju parkiran. Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat mobil sport dengan bermerk Bughaty Veyron yang berhenti di depannya

"Masuklah" Ucap seseorang yang ada dalam mobil. KIM JONGIN

"Bisakah sahabat ku ikut?" Tanya Sehun dengan hati-hati

"Tidak. Cepatlah masuk" Jawab Jongin dengan nada yang sangat dingin, seperti mampu membuat sekitarnya jadi es

"Arra. Tao kau pulang saja" Ucap Sehun dan masuk dalam mobil mewah berwarna biru hitam itu

"Hati-hati Hun-ah. Awas kau sampai membuat Sehun kenapa-napa" Ucapan penuh ancaman dari Tao tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Jongin. Wajah itu tetap menunjukkan kesan angkuh dan datar

Mobil itu meninggalkan area sekolah dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Tao pun mekangkah mendekati mobil merah milik Sehun.

.

.

Diperjalanan Sehun dan Jongin sama sekali tidak membuka percakapan sampai disebuah rumah besar, tapi masih lebi besar rumah Sehun.

Jongin melangkah masuk kerumah dan Sehun mengikutinya dibelakang. Sehun duduk di karpet berbulu lembut diruang keluarga, karna dia lebih suka saat belajar dikarpet dan bertumpu dimeja. Sedangkan Jongin masuk kekamarnya

"Kita mulai pelajarannya" Ucap Sehun saat Jongin duduk di sofa depannya, dan membuka buku mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun Jongin malah menyenderkan badannya dan memejamkan mata. Sehun yang melihat, menghela nafas.

"Jongin. Mana yang tak kau mengerti?" Ucap Sehun saat sudah selesai menjelaskan semua pelajaran hari ini

"Berisik" Jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas

"Em, Bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandi?" Jongin hanya membalas dengan gumaman

Sehun mengitari rumah besar itu untuk menemukan kamar mandi, tapi dia malah masuk dalam kamar yang luas bernuansa putih. Sehun masuk dan menelusuri kamar itu, disamping tempat tidur dia melihat foto Jongin, Sehun mendatangi foto itu, tangan halus Sehun mengelus foto dalam figura itu, lalu dia ingat tujuannya mencari kamar mandi, setelah mengitari kamar Jongin akhirnya Sehun menemukan kamar mandi di kamar itu.

Sehun mencuci wajahnya yang lerlihat lelah, sebelum itu dia melepas kacamatanya

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Jongin mengikuti Sehun sampai dikamar mandi. Tubuhnya membatu melihat Sehun dari kaca didepan Sehun, tentu Sehun tidak tau karna dia menutup matanya, menikmati air yang meresap kekulit putihnya. Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun dan mengambil kacamatanya, lalu keluar dari kamar grngan langkah sepelan mungkin.

Setelah kepergian Jongin Sehun membuka matanya, dan mencari kacamatanya

"Bukankah aku menaruhnya di sini, tapi kok gak ada?" Sehun semakin panik karna tak menemukan kacamatanya.

Sehun menuju ruang keluarga, disana dia melihat Jongin yang memejamkan mata

'Mungkin dia tidur, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang" pikir Sehun. Lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati tasnya, belum sempat mengambil tasnya dia mendengar suara Jongin

"Kau mau kemana?" Ucap Jongin yang masih menutup mata. Sehun membeku ditempat.

Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun yang masih membelakanginya, dia meniup tengkuk Sehun yang sebagian tertutupi kepang

"Enngghh" Sehun merasa geli, yang membuat Jongin menyeringai dan membalikkan badan Sehun agar menghadapnya. Dia mengelus pipi halus Sehun yang merona

"Ternyata memang benar. Dalam penampilan Nerd mu, kau penuh dengan kejutan" Ucap Jongin, sambil menjatuhkan Sehun disofa. Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia mendorong dada Jongin, tapi itu tidak cukup membuat wajah tampan Jongin menjauh darinya.

Sehun memejamkan mata saat bibir tebal Jongin menempel dengan indah dibibir tipisnya. Jongin ikut memejamkan mata, menikamati bibir tipis Sehun yang terasa sangat manis. Berbeda dengan Sehun, dia merasa jantungnya sebentar lagi akan melompat keluar. Dalam hatinya terus berteriak 'Ini Salah, Jongin kekasih Luhan Eonnie'

Namja itupun melepas tautan bibirnya, lalu menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya

"Kau sangat cantik" Ucap Jongin dengan nada rendah, dia sangat kagum melihat wajah Sehun yang merona menambah kesan cantik dan manis yang mendalam bagi Jongin #danbagiSeIn-abaikan.

Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Jantung nya semakin berdetak lebih kencang, saat mata coklatnya menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum

"Dan bibirmu sangat manis" Jongin berkata jujur, memang jika disamakan dengan bibir yeoja yang pernah berciuman dengannya, bibir Sehun terasa sangat berbeda

Yeoja cantik dibawahnya semakin menegang saat Jongin membelai bibir tipisnya. Tangan Jongin yang satunya melepas rambut Sehun yang dikepang

Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan kata apapun untuk melarang Jongin. Dia tersihir hanya dengan senyuman Jongin

Jongin membeku untuk kedua kalinya, melihat rambut coklat caramel yang tergerai milik Sehun. Tangannya membuka dua kancing teratas Sehun, dan mengarahkan wajah ke ceruk leher Sehun, sebelum bibir itu meninggalkan tanda di lehernya Sehun mendorong kuat tubuh Jongin hingga Jongin terhempas dari tubuhnya

"Aku mau pulang" Ucap Sehun tanpa mengambil kacamata yang sudah diletakkan di meja oleh Jongin, dia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terduduk dikarpet.

Setelah Sehun tidak terlihat lagi oleh matanya Jongin tersenyum lebar lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Kau milik ku Sehuna. Hanya milik Jongin" Ucap Jongin yang penuh dengan tekanan dan masih setia menyeringai lebar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini reader deul? Lebih panjjaaaaang kan? Semoga tambaaaahhh memuaskan untuk para reader. Chapi Ini aku percepat untuk sobat SeIn **ITAVI EONNIE , **makasih dach nyemangatin SeIn

Dan waktunya membalas review :

SehunWind : ya ni dach lanjut koq

shounars : makasi dach nyemangatin sein

Reezuu Kim : ya dach lanjut kok

hunhan baby : makasih

zulnaen : ya dach lanjut

jung oh jung : ya dach lanjut

Bubbletea94 : ya dach lanjut

Kahunxo : ya dach lanjut

ItaVi : iya maklumi aja, aq kan masih author amatiran

Askasufa : emang benar sehun Cuma nyamar

nin nina : : ya sehuni Cuma nyamar aja

zakurafrezee : ya sehuni Cuma nyamar

: emang daddy SeIn itu itu mesum bngt

KaiHunnieEXO : ya, dach lanjut kok

BaixianGurls : ya ini rated M

chanB : ya ni dach SeIn lanjut

Daddykaimommysehun : ya meskipun jadi nerd Sehuntetap manis ko, ni dach SeIn lanjut

Barbiegrawl : ya ni dach SeIn lanjut

: ya endingnya akan tetep KaiHun koq

: thehuni ingin mendapatkan apa adanya, bukan ada apanya

Odult Maniac :haha, bukan itu aja pasti chanyeol akan mimisan ditempat :D

Kirei Thelittlethieves : ni dach lanjut

gwansim84 : ya ni dach lanjut, mkasih dach ngasih tau typo-typo nya

miszshanty05 : Ni dach lanjut

Mr. Jongin albino :Gomawo, ini dach lanjut. Em kalau masalah dibully, baca aja ne

Oh Jizze : ya, daddy nya sein tu mang radak yadong

Urikaihun : ni dach lanjut koq

Bellasung21 : Gomawo, dach lanjut koq

Exoxoxo : Ini dach SeIn lanjut koq

terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow, and favorit. Kalian memang reader yang paling baik.

Mungkin SeIn akan update chapter 3 nya telat, karna SeIn juga harus belajar untuk UN, do'a kan SeIn agar lulus dengan nilai yang bagus ne,,,

Sekali lagi Gomawo readers, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kalian dikotak yang sudah tersedia. Jangan males untuk membuat SeIn semangat ngetiknya, untuk **Silent** reader makasih dach nyempetin baca, tapi lebih baik tunjukkan kata-kata kalian untuk SeIn. Sekali lagi Gomawo #SeInmembungkuk90derajat

REVIEW JUSEYO

19maret14


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MY GIRL IS NERD

Cast : -OH SEHUN/-KIM JONGIN/ -HUANG ZITAO/ -WU YIFAN/ -BYUN BAEKHYUN/ -PARK CHANYEOL/ -XI LUHAN/ -DO KYUNGSOO

Pair : KAIHUN/KRISTAO/CHANBAEK

Warning : GENDERSWITCH/ DONT LIKE DONT READ / NO PLAGIAT

' _**Sehun, seorang yeoja NERD, yang menyukai Kim Jongin, seorang namja tampan dan salah satu siswa terpopuler di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Annyeong readerdeul?... ahaaa SeIn kommmbeeekkk #teriakpakaitao ehh salah #teriakpakaitoa

Pertama-tama SeIn mau ngucapin Sangeil Chukkae Sehun Oppa, moga tambah cantik, ganteng, pinter aegyeo, dan makin menggemaskan? , pokoknya tambah semua dech, walaupun dach terlambat 7 hari

Gk lama kan SeIn hiatusnya?. Sebenarnya ini fanfic dach jadi dari kemarin-kemarin dan akan SeIn apdet tanggal 12, untuk hadiah ultahnya Sehunie, Cuma SeIn kan harus belajar UN, dan SeIn juga agak tidak pd untuk ngapdetnya, jadi ya seperti inilah hasil ketikkan SeIn, harap dimaklumi ne #reader:ogah

Jika chapi ini masih banyak typo lagi dimaklumi aja ne, sebenarnya SeIn juga sudah berusaha untuk tidak membuat typo, tapi emang dasarnya SeIn kurang teliti lagi membacanya

Udah sampai disini aja cuap-cuap SeIn... jadi... HAPPY READING...

.

.

.

MY GIRL IS NERD

.

.

Sehun berlari keluar rumah Jongin, dia masuk ke taxi yang berhenti didepannya. Dengan tangan gemetar Sehun menyentuh bibir dan lehernya yang dicium dan dikecup oleh Jongin, jantungnya pun masih berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa melihat Tao dengan tatapan bingungnya. Tao pun langsung menyusul Sehun, sebelum itu dia meletakkan makanannya di meja depan tv

Cklek

"Sehuna? Apa yang terjadi dan dimana kacamatamu?" Tanya Tao saat sudah sampai diranjang Sehun, mendudukkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu

"Hay jawab aku Sehuna?" Lanjut Tao lagi. Sehun yang sebelumnya menelungkupkan badannya, dia langsung mendudukkan diri dan langsung memeluk Tao, membuat Tao semakin penasaran

"Hey, jawab aku? Kau tidak diapa-apakan sama Jongin kan?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap sahabatnya itu

"Hiks hiks hiks, Tao-er..." Sehun menjawab sambil sesenggukkan

"Ok, aku mengerti kok. Apa Jongin yang mendapatkan first kiss mu? " Tanya Tao dengan penasaran. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Jadi dia juga sudah tau semuanya? Waw berarti kau bisa mendapatkan Jongin dengan mudah" Bukannya ikut prihatin Tao malah senang

"Tapi belum waktunya Tao, lagian Jongin kekasih Luhan Eonnie" Sehun masih memasang wajah murung

"Mwoya? Luhan, sunbae kita yang populer itu?" Jawab Tao

"Hm, dia itu yeoja yang baik, aku tak tega jika ingin merebut Jongin darinya" Sehun memeluk boneka keropi dengan pipi mengembung

"Sudahlah, semua ada ditangan Tuhan, apa salahnya berusaha?" Ucap Tao menyemangati Sehun. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Oh ya, aku tadi aku diundang kepesta ulang tahun Kyungsso, kau ingin ikut?

"Aniyo, aku dirumah saja"

"Terus aku berangkat sama siapa?. Ya sudah aku juga tidak akan datang" Jawab Tao sambil tiduran memainkan boneka ditempat tidur Sehun

"Kau bisa datang dengan Kris sunbae, sepertinya dia sangat menyukai mu"

"Mwo? Dengan namja mesum sepertinya. BIG NO" Jawab Tao kaget dan langsung duduk bersila menghadap Sehun

"Why not? Dia tampan, ketua OSIS pula. Dan tadi dia bilang akan menjemput mu besok malam" Ucap Sehun

"Kau bertemu dengan nya ya?" Tanya Tao dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Hm, dan dia meminta nomor ponselmu pada ku lalu aku memberikannya" Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya

"Mwoya? Sehun kenapa kau tega sekali pada ku" Ucap Tao dengan nada menahan kesal

"Eh, mianhae Tao-er, aku tidak sadar saat memberikannya" Ucapan polos Sehun membuat Tao gemas dan menipuk kepala Sehun dengan boneka yang masih di pegangnya. Sehun langsung cemberut

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang, Sehun menuruni tangga menuju meja makan yang sudah ada Tao memakan sandwitchnya

Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Tao, mengambil roti panggang dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat

"Tao-ah, mianhae soal nomor ponselmu" Sehun membuka percakapan

"Gwaenchana. Sudah tak apa kok, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir namja itu tampan juga" Jawab Tao

"Jeongmal? Kau sudah mulai menyukainya ne?" Goda Sehun

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang dia tampan, bukan bererti aku menyukainya" Tao merona saat Sehun bilang menyukainya. Sehun memasang senyumnya dan menatap Tao yang salah tingkah

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran kedua dimulai Sehun keluar untuk mengambil buku yang tertinggal dilokernya. Saat Sehun sedikit berlari, dia menabrak tubuh tegap didepannya

"Mianhae" Sehun menunduk dan akan berjalan sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya dan menempelkannya ditatanan loker

"Hay, Hun-ah" Ucap namja itu. Namja itu melepaskan kacamata Sehun dan menyembunyikannya di saku belakang celananya. Sehun membelalak kaget

"Kau mau apa Jongin,... lepaskan" Sehun terus meronta, mencoba melepaskan tangan dan bahunya yang ditahan Jongin

"Diamlah Hunnie" Jongin mencium lembut kedua belah bibir Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir sintal Jongin mencium bibir tipisnya. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi

"Enngghh Joonnggiinn" Sehun mendesah saat tangan Jongin mulai meremas pinggang nya, merambat kedada sebelah kanan milik Sehun

Sehun mengerang dan mendesah lebih keras, membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya, seketika Jongin langsung melesakkan lidah nya di goa hangat dan manis milik Sehun

"Eeennggggghhhh" Desahan yang mengalir dari mulut Sehun membuat Jongin menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman nya

Setelah 20 menit melakukan Hot Kiss Sehun mulai memukul pelan dada Jongin, Jongin pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Benang tipis pun tampak terlihat di sudut bibir Sehun, Ibu jari Jongin menghapus saliva di sudut bibir Sehun dengan lembut, lalu dikecupnya bibir yang agak membengkak itu

"Kau milik ku Hun-ah, tak ada yang boleh melakukan ini selain aku. KIM JONGIN" Ucap Jongin dengan penuh penekaan di setiap kalimatnya. Membuat Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia bahagia saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat protektif itu padanya, tapi dia juga tak tega pada Luhan yang notabennya kekasih Jongin

"Tapi... bukan kah kau kekasih Luhan Eonnie?"

"Itu benar" Sehun kaget, 'lalu kenapa kau begitu protektive pada ku?' Pikir Sehun, dia sakit saat mendengar kalimat itu. Sebegitu gampang kah Jongin mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu padanya

"Tapi itu hanya sebagai status. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Luhan" Lanjutnya. Sehun membulat

"Mwo? Tapi Luhan Eonnie sangat mencintaimu Jongin, kau tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaan yeoja" Sehun sangat kaget saat mengetahui Jongin mempermainkan perasaan Luhan, dia berpikir apa Jongin juga sedang mempermainkannya juga?

"Bukan seperti itu. Dia terus-menerus mengejarku, jadi aku terima saja lagian dia tidak tau kalau dia hanya jadi status ku saja" Jawab Jongin

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Jongin" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun langsung mengambil buku di lokernya dengan cepat. Lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongin

Mereka tidak tau jika ucapan Jongin tadi didengar oleh gadis bermata rusa yang menahan isak tangisnya

"Kau Jahat Jongin" Ucap Luhan dengan lirih lalu meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu, tampak suasana kelas yang ramai

"Kau dari mana Hun?" Tanya Tao

"Emm, mengambil buku yang tertinggal di loker ku" Jawab Sehun dengan nada gugup. Tao menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Sehun menjilat bibirnya

"Oh ya, memang Park Seonsaengnim tidak hadir ya?" Lanjut Sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Tao menanyainya macam-macam

"Tidak" Mereka duduk dengan Tao yang membaca komik dan Sehun yang memikirkan kejadian tadi dengan Jongin

"Oh ya nanti temani aku beli baju pesta ne?" Ajak Tao

"Em, sepertinya tidak bisa Tao-er, nanti aku harus mengajar Jongin" Jawab Sehun

"Kalau begitu aku beli sendiri saja." Ucap Tao, Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Dalam ruang kelas XII B hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih sibuk menyalin catatannya, termasuk Sehun dan Tao

Tak berapa lama seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berdiri di depan meja Tao dan Sehun

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya

"Sunbae. Mau apa kau kesini?" Ucap Tao galak

"Menjemput Baby Panda. Memang mau apa lagi?" Jawab Kris sambil menunjukkan senyumnya

"Tak usah, aku membawa mobil sendiri"

"Ya sudah mobil ku akan ku tinggal disini. Dan kita akan pulang dengan mobil mu" Jawaban Kris membuat Tao mendengus, karena percuma jika ia membalas ucapan namja itu karna pada akhirnya dia juga yang akan kalah

Selang beberapa menit Tao sudah selesai membereskan alat-alat tulisnya

"Sehuna aku pulang dulu. Bye" Tao meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris berjalan disamping

Sehun pun keluar dari kelasnya, dia melihat Luhan yang juga keluar dari kelasnya

"Luhan eonnie" Panggil Sehun, Luhan menoleh menampakkan wajah datar pada Sehun membuat Sehun bingung

"Kau akan pulang eonnie?" Pertanyaan basa-basi Sehun membuat Luhan mendecih

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu. Jadi jangan sok akrab pada ku. **Yeoja perebut**" Ucap Luhan dengan penuh penekanan

Deg

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun mematung, dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat sadar Luhan pergi menjauh darinya

"Ada apa dengan Luhan eonnie? Yeoja perebut?. Apa dia mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi?" Gumam Sehun

"Hay, kenapa kau berbicara sendiri?" Ucap Jongin sambil menyentuh bahu Sehun membuat Sehun kaget dan membalikkan badannya

"Aniyo" Jawab Sehun, membuat Jongin mengindikkan bahu

Mereka masuk mobil Jongin, tanpa mereka sadari Luhan masih berdiri sambil memperhatikan sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangan matanya

"Sehun. Aku benar-benar membencimu" Ucapnya datar dan berjalan menuju parkiran

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di bawah dekat sofa dan kasur king size. Kasur king size? Ya kalian tak salah membaca koq. Sehun memang di kamar Jongin yang sangat luas. Dia juga bingung, kenapa Jongin membawanya kesini, padahal biasanya dia akan belajar dengan Jongin diruang tamu

Sehun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku, tak lama kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju santai, yang membuat Jongin terlihat berkali-kali sangat tampan. Sehun duduk dengan resah, dia gugup

"Jongin, bisakah kita belajar ruang tamu seperti biasa?" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Jongin

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya dilantai depan Sehun

"Sepertinya disini lebih nyaman. Memang kenapa?, kau terlihat sangat gugup. Atau kau berpikir aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu disini?" Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun merona

"Ti..tidak kok. Aku hanya merasa aneh, ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki kamar seorang namja" Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin menyeringai, lalu berpindah tempat kesamping Sehun

"Kau tau?, kau yeoja pertama yang bisa memasuki kamar ku tanpa adanya larangan Sehun"

Rona merah dipipi Sehun bertambah semakin merah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha memutuskan kontak mata dengan Jongin

Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun, membuat Sehun menatap kembali mata hitam tajam itu

Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sehun, bertemulah dua belah bibir yang berbeda itu. Bibir yang selau menjadi candu untuk Jongin. Sehun memejamkan matanya, Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan menghisap bibir bawah Sehun

Sementara Sehun hanya diam karna bingung harus membalasnya bagaimana. Jongin semakin kuat menghisap bibir bawah Sehun. Sehun pun mulai membalas pagutan bibir Jongin, dia menggigit lembut bibir atas Jongin. Tangan Jongin semakin tidak terkendali untuk tidak menyentuh tiap bagian tubuh milik Sehun

Sehun ingin berontak saat tangan Jongin mulai melepas kancing seragam yang di kenakannya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya diam saja dan membiarkan Jongin menguasai bibir dan tubuhnya

Satu persatu kancing seragam Sehun terlepas, dan Jongin semakin dalam menciumnya, Lidah keduanya saling bergelut untuk menentukan pemenangnya, tanpa dijawab pun pasti yang akan menang Jongin, sesekali Jongin menghitung deretan gigi Sehun yang rapi

Jongin membaring kan Sehun di lantai berlapis bulu-bulu lembut berwarna coklat seperti kulit Serigala

Sehun sudah sangat lemas, dia memukul-mukul dada Jongin yang sedang menindihnya. Mengerti jika Sehun sudah kehabisan nafas Jongin menghentikan kegiatan mencium Sehun

"Haahh...hhaaahh" Sehun langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Sedangkan jongin bersiap menyerang leher dan bahu Sehun yang sudah ter ekspos

"Aaagghh, Jongin" Teriak Sehun, dia merasakan lehernya sakit karna digigit oleh Jongin. Jongin yang mendengar teriakan Sehun, dia langsung menjilat bekas gigitannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, lalu menghisapnya

"Eeennghhh, Jongiinnniihhh" Sehun mendesah tak karuan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin, lalu beralih meremas rambut Jongin

Jongin yang mengerti kemauan tubuh Sehun, dia meremas gundukan yang ada didada Sehun, dan menegakkan kepalanya

Matanya membulat dan menelan ludahnya kaget melihat apa yang tersaji di depannya. Benda yang belum sempat ia lihat. Sehun half naked. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, dia malu karna baru pertama ada yang melihat tubuhnya

"Kau, benar-benar sangat sexy Hun"

Dada yang putih dan mulus juga payudara yang masih ditutupi oleh bra hitam. Tak tahan jika hanya melihatnya Jongin membalik posisi sehingga tubuh Sehun ganti menindihnya. Tangannya mulai meremas pelan dada Sehun dan tangan satunya mengusap punggung halus Sehun

Jongin membuka pengait bra yang ada dipunggung Sehun, lalu meletakkannya disamping meja belajar. Sehun langsung menutup dada berisinya

"Tak usah ditutupi Hun-ah. Dada mu sangat indah" Ucap Jongin sambil melepas kan tangan Sehun yang menutupi pemandangan indahnya

"Aku malu Jongin" Jawab Sehun. Dia masih berusaha menahan tangan nya

Jongin yang benar-benar tidak tahan, melepaskan tangan dan mengikatnya dengan bra hitam Sehun. Tangannya menangkup kedua dada berisi Sehun dan meremasnya pelan

Jongin menciumi leher putih Sehun, memberi kiss mark yang tidak bisa hilang untuk beberapa hari kedepan

"Enggghh, akhhh" Sehun menggelinjang dan mendongakkan kepalanya, tangan Jongin melepaskan dada Sehun yang kiri digantikan dengan mulut Jongin

Memasukkan nya dalam mulut. Bibirnya menghisap dada Sehun, lidahnya pun bermain-main dengan puncak payudara Sehun, tangannya terus meremas dada Sehun hingga memerah. Sehun semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya tak karuan, dia benar-benar tak tahan, Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari perbuatan Jongin. Tangan Sehun semakin menekan kepala Jongin.

Lama mereka melakukan permainan-menghisap-dada-Sehun- ,akhirnya Jongin melepaskan tangan dan mulutnya. Terlihatlah payudara putih Sehun yang memerah bekas remasan dan gigitan Jongin

Dia membalikan posisinya, Sehun berada di bawah Jongin. Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sebentar

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya Sehuna?" Ucap Jongin, entah Jongin memakai sihir apa Sehun mengangguk kan kepalanya. Jongin tersenyum, dia mengecup pelan dan melumat bibir Sehun. Sehun membalas lumatan Jongin. Tangannya mengusap pelan dada dan punggung Jongin, membuat Jongin mendesah

Sehun bisa merasakan daerah bawah Jongin semakin tegang, menusuk perut ratanya. Tangan Sehun berpindah mengelus benda tegang milik Jongin

"Ennngghh, Hunnieee" Jongin mendesah, dia berhenti melumat bibir Sehun. Dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada adik kesayangannya. Tangan Jongin menghentikan kegiatan Sehun, membuat Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, Jongin yang gemas dengan tingkah Sehun yang polos sekaligus agresif itu, dia mengecup pipi Sehun

"Jangan menyentuhnya saja Hunnie"

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa Jonginnie?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sangat menggemaskan

"Kau harus melakukan yang lebih, seperti memijatnya mungkin. Bukalah" Jawab Jongin. Sehun mulai menurunkan celana pendek Jongin. Terlihat sesuatu menggembung di balik celana clein calvin yang dipakai Jongin. Tangan Jongin membantu melepaskan celananya sendiri. Matanya membulat melihat kebanggaan Jongin

"Kita pindah tempat" Jongin langsung mengangkat Sehun ke kasur king size nya. Dia membuka rok panjang dan celana dalam hitam berenda yang dipakai Sehun. Menyentuh daerah paling sensitive Sehun

"Kau sudah sangat basah Hun" Goda Jongin. Tangan nya semakin menekan milik Sehun

"Engghh... ahhh" Jongin menurunkan kepalanya, menciumi paha putih dan sexy Sehun.

"Aku sudah tak tahan Hun. Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan. Jika sakit kau bisa menggigit bahu ku" Ucap Jongin. Kejantanannya semakin hard, lalu memasukkannya pelan

"Aku Mencintai Mu Choi Sehun" Ucap Jongin

"Aggghhhh, saaakkiitt Jongiinn" Teriak Sehun, dia menggigit bahu tegap Jongin. Jongin meringis bahunya terasa perih dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi dia tau, Sehun lebih merasakan Sakit saat benda keras yang mencoba menerobos vaginanya

Setelah juniornya masuk, Jongin berhenti dan mengambil nafas

'Haaahhh, terlalu sempit, tapi ini belum selesai Jongin. Dan disinilah tantangan mu' Batin Jongin, dia mengeluarkan juniornya dan menusuk hole Sehun dengan sekali sentakan

"Aaaaggggghhhhh... Eoooommmaaa" Teriak Sehun dengan sangat keras saat milik Jongin merobek selaputnya, untung kamar Jongin kedap suara jadi tetangganya tidak akan dengar. Bahu Jongin semakin mengeluarkan darah, tidak lama Sehun melepaskan gigitannya dibahu Jongin

.Dilain tempat, disebuah rumah besar di cina, seorang yeoja duduk didepan laptop. Tangannya terulur mengambil segelas jus berwarna orange, sebelum jus itu sampai dibibirnya gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh dan mengotori baju dan laptopnya

"Ahh... ada apa ini?" Pertanyaan yang ditujukan entah pada siapa. Yeoja yang ternyata Eomma Sehun itu, langsung mengambil ponsel dan mengubungi seseorang

"Yeobseo?" Ucap namja diseberang sana

"Yeobo, perasaan ku tidak enak, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sehunie dan Tao"

"Jeongmal? Baiklah lusa kita akan ke Korea. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran ne, kurangilah aktivitas mu yeobo?"

"Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun

Kita tinggalkan suami-istri itu

.

"Haahhh" Desah Jongin lega. Dia berhenti dan melihat kebawah. Sehun yang memejamkan matanya erat, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Walaupun airmatanya masih terus mengalir membasahi pelipisnya

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, dia melumatnya pelan dan mengisap bekas darah itu

"Enngghh, ber.. bergeraklah Jongin" Ucap Sehun dengan lirih. Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum suara isakan Sehun terdengar

"Hiks hiks sakit Jongin... lebih pellanhh" Jongin meruti permintaan Sehun, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi dengan sangat pelan, mengingat ini pertama kalinya untuk Sehun

"Enggghh Huuunn, kau sangat sempittt" Jongin menusuk vagina Sehun dengan keras hingga Sehun mendesar

"Akkhhhh...ahhhh...aaahhhh" Jongin tau itu spot Sehun, dia semakin menumbukkan juniornya yang sudah sangat menggembung di Miss V Sehun

"Ohhh, Hunnieee" Jongin ikut mendesah saat Vagina ketat Sehun semakin mengetat dan memaksa juniornya lebih masuk kedalam

"Ahhhkkhh... Jongggg..inn" Sehun Semakin menggelinjang, perutnya terasa terlilit saat junior Jongin terus masuk lebih dalam

"Ohhh...ahhh..aaahhhh... Jong... le..lebihh daaalammm" Jongin terus menusuk Sehun semakin dalam sampai Sehun menegang

"Aaaaakkkhhhhh" Desahan panjang Sehun menandakan dia sudah berorgasme. Jongin berhenti memberi kesempatan untuk Sehun agar merasakan kenikmatannya itu. Nafas Sehun terengah

"Aku capek Jongin" Ucap Sehun, keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku belum keluar Hun" Ucap Jongin. Sehun mengerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Jongin menyeringai saat mengetahui yeoja polos dibawahnya menjadi agresif

"Ennnggghh... Hun" Desah Jongin. Tangannya meremas dada Sehun dan bibirnya melumat pucuk dada Sehun. Sehun semakin menekan kepala Jongin dan membantu Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya

"Enngghhhh... uuuunnggghh, Jong..Jonggiinnn" Desah Sehun

"Togetherrr Hun" Jongin semakin kasar menggoyak vagina Sehun. Keduanya menegang saat mencapai puncak. Tubuh Jongin ambruk kesamping Sehun. Sehun sangat lemas, dia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur

"Gomawo Hun" Jongin menarik Selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya juga Sehun, dia memeluk tubuh telanjang Sehun possesive

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung di pagi hari membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya, mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata sipitnya. Dia menengok kesamping 'kosong'. Airmata kembali menuruni pipinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Menarik selimut dan meremasnya kasar

"Hiks hiks hiks, kau jahat Jongin. Hiks hiks hiks" tangis Sehun, dia berpikir Jongin meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkan apa yang selalu ia jaga

"Hiks seharusnya aku tidak mempercayai ucapan mu. Kau benar-benar namja brengsek hiks. Aku membencimu Jongin" Sehun masih menangis

"Sehun babbo, hiks hiks" Sehun memukul perut datarnya dan meremas rambutnya kasar

.

.

Cekleck

.

Suara pintu bergeser, menampakkan namja tampan yang sudah berpakaian santai, seperti kemarin. Dia melangkah mendekati Sehun yang meringkuk sambil menangis

"Sssttt... aku disini Chagiya" Ucap Jongin lembut dan memeluk tubuh Sehun, tangannya membelai rambut Sehun

"Hikkss kau jahat. Aku kira kau meniggalkan kau setelah mendapat..." Ucapan Sehun terputus saat Jongin mengecup dan melumat lembut bibir tipis nya, lau melepaskannya

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku tadi hanya membelikan makanan untukmu" Sehun memeluk Jongin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu tegap namja tan itu

"Hiks hiks. Bagaimana jika aku hamil?" Ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar

"Hm?" alis Jongin terangkat

"Eeemmm... bagaimana yah?. Sepertinya aku tak bisa" Ucap Jongin dengan nada serius

Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar jawaban Jongin

"Hikkss, aku tau kau akan menjawabnya seperti itu. Arraseo aku akan merawatnya sendiri jika aku hamil" Ucap Sehun sambil menangis

Dia berdiri, dan tangisannya semakin keras saat merasakan bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Tapi dia berusaha keras untuk berdiri dan mengambil baju seragamnya yang sudah diletakkan di tempat pakaian kotor, sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi tangannya di tarik oleh Jongin. Sehun langsung duduk dipangkuan namja yang menampilkan senyum manis. Membuat Sehun bingung

"Kau mau kemana Chagiya?" Ucap Jongin sambil menciumi tengkuk Sehun. Sehun memberontak

"Lepaskan" Ucapan datar yang dikeluarkan Sehun semakin membuat Jongin melesakkan wajahnya di leher Sehun, dan memberi kiss mark di leher Sehun

Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terlentang di kasur. Dan langsung berlari dikamar mandi. Menutupnya kasar dan menguncinya

"Hikkss Eomma, Appa mianhae.. aku sudah merusak semuanya. Hiks "

Jongin yang menunggu diluar terus menampilkan wajah khawatir. Sebenarnya dia hanya bercanda saat mengucapkan 'aku tak bisa'. Dia terus mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

"Hun, buka pintunya"

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka menampilkan Sehun dengan wajah sembab dan mata memerah. Dia melewati Jongin yang ada didepannya. Jongin yang tersadar Sehun sudah tidak ada didepannya langsung mengejar Sehun, dan mengahlanginya

"Minggir" Ucapan yang terlalu datar ditujukan untuk Jongin

"Kumohon Hun, dengar kan aku. Sebenarnya tadi itu hanya bercanda" Jelas Jongin. Sehun menatapnya tajam

"Apa kau bilang? Bercanda?. Terimakasih, Tapi aku tak butuh candaan mu" Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin yang terus mengahalanginya

"Hun, ku mohon dengarkan aku. AKU JEONGMAL SARANGHAE" Ucap Jongin

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang bergetar, Sehun menangis. Jongin melepas pelukannya

"Jika kau hamil, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Karna akulah ayahnya"

"Jeongmal. Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan ku?"

"He'em" Jawab Jongin dengan yakin. Dia membawa Sehun dalam pelukannya kembali. Sehun merasa bahagia setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin

.

.

.

Tbc...

Tapi bo'ong hehehe #ditendangraeder

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat

Di apartemen mewah terlihat yeoja dengan mata panda masih tertidur dengan lelap, dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada, disampingnya namja pirang bertubuh atletis memeluk tubuh ramping berbalut selimut tebal itu

Dress hitam dengan tali merah dan kaos namja, serta pakaian dalam yeoja tergeletak di samping ranjang

"Enngghh" Yeoja itu bergumam pelan. Membuka matanya pelan menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah-celah kamar luas itu

"Ahhhh" Yeoja bernama Tao itu, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Dia Hangover

"Ssstt... sakit" Bukan hanya kepalanya yang berdenyut, area bawahnya juga terasa nyeri. Tao menengok kan kepalanya kesamping saat sadar ada yang memeluk pinggangnya

"Kriiss" Gumam Tao. Dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan

.

.

.

Flashback on

Diruangan yang sangat luas, yang sebelumnya sangat terang , setelah berlangsungnya acara ulang tahun temannya, tempat itu menjadi gelap dengan lampu berwarna-warni

Tao duduk di depan minuman-minuman alkhohol. Dia mengambil satu gelas anggur dan meneguknya langsung. Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakannya

Seseorang yang mengajaknya sedang asik bercanda dengan beberapa temannya. Kris namja itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, sesekali meliriknya

Tao semakin kesal, dia mengambil lagi cairan berwarna pekat itu dan langsung meneguknya lagi. Hingga ia merasa kepalanya pusing. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan efek dari minuman ber akhohol itu

Tak lama Kris datang, dan duduk disampingnya, merangkul bahu Tao

"Sudah selesai bercanda dengan teman-teman mu, hik?" Ucap Tao, diselingi dengan senggukan

"Berapa banyak kau minum Tao?" Jawab Kris sambil mengarahkan wajah Tao untuk menghadapnya

"Hik, bukan urusan mu" Jawab Tao, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pinggiran sofa. Mungkin karna dress yang dipakai Tao memiliki belahan dada rendah, hingga dapat terlihat sebagian dada putih itu

Beberapa namja melirik Tao, lebih tepatnya kearah dada mulus itu. Kris yang mengetahui itu langsung menatap tajam namja-namja yang melirik Tao. Dia langsung memapah Tao menuju mobilnya. Mendudukkannya disamping kemudi

Tao semakin merancau tidak jelas, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris. Mengecup pipi kanan Kris

Kris sempat kaget dengan tindakan Tao. Dia menjauhkan tubuh Tao darinya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa konsentrasinya hilang melihat wajah memerah Tao

"Enngghh Kris" Rancau Tao. Dia duduk dipangkuan Kris, menggoda Kris agar memperhatikannya. Kris langsung menghentikan mobilnya dijalanan sepi.

Tao melumat bibir Kris dan menggesekkan daerah bawahnya

"Engghh Tao" Desah Kris

"Kris aku menginginkan mu" Ucap Tao. Kris membelalak kaget, dia menatap mata Tao yang sayu. Dan mengelus pipi Tao yang sudah memerah dan mengecup bibir kucing Tao

"Arra. Tapi nanti setelah sampai di apartemen ku. OK" Jawab Kris

"No. Aku menginginkan mu sekarang"

"Kau harus bersabar ne" Ucap Kris dan mendudukkan Tao di sampingnya. Tao mulai kesal dengan penolakan Kris. Dia menurunkan tali yang tersampir dibahunya, hingga nampak payudara yang tertutupi oleh bra. Dan mengangkat kakinya menjadi uduk bersila, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya

Kris yang sudah tidak tahan, langsung menancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata

Flashback end

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao yang sangat lemas. Tao melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris

.

.

Kris meletakkan Tao diatas ranjang king sizenya. Tao menggeliat sampai dress yang dipakainya tertarik keatas menampakkan paha ramping Tao. Kris mengambil kaos dan memakainya

Tao berdiri dan memeluk tubuh tegap Kris. Kris membalikan badan. Tao langsung melumat bibir Kris, Kris membalasnya dengan penuh nafsu

"Ennnghhh... Kriisss" Desah Tao saat tangan Kris mengusap punggung Tao, Kriss menggiring tubuh Tao dan menjatuhkannya diranjang

Tak berapa lama suara desahan dan jeritan memenuhi kamar apartemen Kris

.

.

.

.

Tbc... ini baru beneran hehe

Semakin membosankan kah, ok SeIn nyadar kok kalau semakin bertambah chapter semakin absurd

Lalu bagaimana dengan NC nya kurang panas or kepanasan? Mianhae SeIn masih amatir dan masih sangatlah polos?

Gomawo yang sudah favorit, follow, review. Kalian benar-benar reader yang paling baik. Dan maaf SeIn tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu, pokoknya SeIn mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya #bungkuk60derajat, dan satu lagi setelah baca FF SeIn harus meniggalkan jejak ne? Jangan jadi mahkluk goib. OK

Sekian ocehan gaje dari SeIn dan terimakasih

AngelExo12Alien, exocansu, Kayra, Azzahra,yehetmania, , sehunWind, zulnaen, Guest, haihaihai, markwink, jung oh jung, barbiegrawl, Shin Nari, Kaihun, ristialovers,ssoulmate, ItaVi, Reezuu-Kim, Kykaihun, askasufa, BaixianGurls, SehunBubbleTea1294, Huang-Lee,

KaiHunnieEXO, kahunxo, Odult-Maniac, urikaihun, zakurafrezee, bellasung21, sayakanoicinoe, miszshanty05, daddykaimommysehun, gwansim84, Mr-Jongin-albino, Kirei-Thelittlethieves

Sampai bertemu di chapi selanjutnya...

**SARANGHAEYO READER DEUL MUMUMUMUAAACCCHHHhh**

REVIEW JUSEYO...

18april2014


End file.
